


The saviour and his wolf

by Theheirofslytherin45



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bad Dumbledore, Consensual Underage Sex, Dumbledore Bashing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bashing, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Death Eaters, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort, Happy Ending, Hermione Granger Bashing, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smut, Underage Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, though she’s still kinda crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theheirofslytherin45/pseuds/Theheirofslytherin45
Summary: Harry realises that everything is not what it seems. Friends turns to enemies, and enemies turns to friends, and what’s this about destined mates?





	1. My mate

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: underage, cross generation, underage sex, vampires, werewolves, non canon  
> bad Dumbledore, manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley bashing, Ron Weasley bashing, Ginny Weasley bashing, Hermione Granger bashing, good Voldemort, good Malfoy family, good death eaters, good Severus Snape.
> 
> This story is also on my FanFiction.Net account, it just goes under the name The wolf and his mate, but I might change the name soon...  
> Please enjoy this story, and sorry for any grammar mistakes, english is not my first language...

Harry's P.O.V

 

I was walking through the hallways of Grimmauld place, I was having a really shitty day. This morning Ron kept telling how much Ginny and I would be perfect together,   
then Mrs Weasley kept trying to get me to eat more of her food.  
Ginny have also spent most of the day staring at me with eyes heavily with lust, which caused Remus to growl.  
Sirius looked like he wanted to strangle Mrs Weasley when she said that I couldn't stay for the order meeting.

“Harry what are you doing out here this time at night.”

“Oh, hello Remus I couldn't sleep, so I decided to look around.” ‘When I think about it, it's actually really cold.’ 

“Harry you're freezing, come with me.”   
:  
:  
:  
“Please take a seat on the bed.” ‘Remus’s room is really warm.’ 

“Now tell me Harry what is wrong.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“C’mon Harry I know that there is something wrong.” 

“Mrs Weasley keep saying that I should eat more, and that she cares for me.   
If she cared for me she wouldn't let me live with the Dursleys, she know that they abuses me, heck even Dumbledore knows. I also annoys me that I can’t stay for the order meetings, if I'm supposed to save the wizarding world aren't it only fair that I know whats going on. And then there's Ron, he keeps saying that Ginny and I would be perfect together, I'm already in love with another person.” I blush when I mention that i was in love with another person, Remus leaned closer to me. 

“And who might that person be.” 

“Wha-why do you wanna know.” ‘Why does he have to be that hot, and warm, and gentle. Stop thinking those thoughts! He would never like me, he only sees me as a child.’ 

“Harry I asked you a question, who are you in love with.” 

“M ove ith u.” 

“Can you say that again?” 

“I'm in love with you Remus, I have been in love with you since third year. But I know that you will never love me back, so you don't need to look like that.”   
Tears started to run down my cheeks I got up to leave, but Remus took a hold of my arm,   
and dragged me down on the bed growling.

“Who says that I don't love you, I’ve loved you since third year. Heck I knew from the day that you were born that you would be my mate, but I never thought that you would like an old man like me, a werewolf at that. I would go to hell for you!”   
Remus said as he hovered over me. 

“I’ve been on the edge for far to long.” He moved down to whisper in my ear. “I want you, now.” When he looked at me, his eyes turned golden. I couldn't believe that he loved me, that he wanted me. 

“Okay, you can take me.”  
I said while I blushed. Remus kissed me, first it was a gentle kiss. Then the kiss turned rougher and soon Remus licked my lips asking for entrance, I opened my mouth, and our tongues met. When we needed to breath Remus moved down to kiss and lick at my neck. 

“Please be gentle, it’s my first time.” 

“I shall try, but I can’t promise anything.”


	2. The morning after

I woke with a shock. A small blush crept onto my cheeks when I remembered last night,  
Remus and I had sex until early morning. ‘I can't believe I had sex with Remus.’ 

“Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?” Remus said as he sat down on the bed and kissed the juncture between my neck and shoulder. 

“I slept fantastic.” Answered I truthfully, stretching my body my my hips were aching, but it were something that I could live with. 

“You know what this mean don't you Harry?” Asked Remus suddenly serious.

“You said that we were mates.” Answered I.

“We are, but we're not just mates, we are destined mates.” Stated Remus.

“Destined mates?” Questioned I.

“It's like soulmates.” 

“Oh.” I smiled thinking that we were going to be together for the rest of our life. 

“Cute.” Then Remus leaned down and gave me a kiss full of love. 

“Are the others going to know about us?” 

“Not for the time being, they wouldn't take it very well.” Said Remus, I groaned. “What's wrong Harry.” 

“I don't wanna see Ron, Ginny or Mrs Weasley, they're so annoying. And I haven't heard from Dumbledore, how do they expect me to save the wizarding world, if I don't know what's going on.” 

“We don't have a choice, I'm gonna head down there, get dressed.”

 

Remus’s P.O.V

 

I hated the fact that Harry felt like he did, and I hated it even more know that I knew that Dumbledore didn’t do anything to help my little mate.

“Morning Remus.” Said Sirius with a grin. 

“Good morning Sirius.” I answered as I sat down at the table, Sirius came over to me and leaned down to my ear. 

“Next time remember a silence spell, you were pretty loud. Be glad that it only was me that walked past your room.” My eyes widened.   
‘Oh shit I forgot a silencing spell, wait Sirius walked past my room?’ 

“Don't worry Moony, I know how long you have wanted him, and I'm happy for you.” Sirius said with a smile. 

“Thanks Padfoot.” I was happy that no one was listening to our conversation. Harry walked in and sat beside me. He had a shirt on that covered his mating mark. 

 

“Good morning Harry, did you sleep well.” I asked even though I already know that he slept well. 

“Good morning Remus, yes I slept quite well, what about you.” He blushed a little as he answered me. 

“I slept very well, in fact it was the best sleep I ever had.”  
I could see Ginny looking lustfully at Harry, I could even smell the it. It was disgusting. 

“Harry, Moony can I talk with you two for a moment?” Asked Sirius, he probably detected that I were about to rip the redheads girl to shreds.

‘Sometimes I'm so happy that he knows me that well.’ 

“Of course Sirius.” Answered Harry. Harry and I rose from our seats and went after Sirius until we heard a very high pitched voice. 

“Were do you think you're going?!” Asked Molly.

“I'm gonna go talk with my godson and my best friend.” Answered Sirius, he was seething with anger. 

“And why can't you do it here?!” Molly stood with her arms crossed she looked angry.

“Because I want some privacy with them.” And with that Sirius turned around and grabbed our wrists and pulled us with him. We entered Sirius’s bedroom and Sirius locked the door and cast a silencing spell. “I have something important to tell you, it might take some time so why don't you sit down.”


	3. An important conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius have something important to tell the newly mated couple...
> 
> “Whatever you have to tell us, just know that we can never hate you and that we will never leave you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I’m updating a lot of chapters today, but I have had this story going since November... sorry.

“Whatever you have to tell us, just know that we can never hate you and that we will never leave you.” I said, my voice calm and collected. Then Sirius took a deep breath and started talking. 

Sirius’s P.O.V

I took a deep breath, calming myself because I knew that once I've told Harry and Remus this, then there was no turning back. “Let's cut to the case then shall we?… I’m thinking about joining Voldemort.” I closed my eyes waiting for an outburst, a ‘you're just kidding right?’ But it never came. Instead when I opened my eyes I saw Harry and Remus looking at each other, and then they looked at me. “Okay then… This is awkward.” I said, I was feeling very uncomfortable. 

“When did you start thinking about it.” Asked Harry.

“Since I got locked up in Azkaban, because if you think about it then Dumbledore is partly at fault that I am like this today. Dumbledore is one of the strongest wizards since Merlins time, and he couldn't get me out of Azkaban. He has known me since I was 11 years old, that means that he also knew how loyal I was over for James. But look at me know, I'm almost what you could call insane. Yell at me hit me, do as you please but I'm not gonna change my mind.” I said. It was Remus who spoke next.

“Funny thing, Harry and I had a little talk last night, apparently Dumbledore knew that Harry was abused and he didn't do anything to stop it. Then there is also the fact that Umbridge used a blood quill on Harry. Yes Harry, I have known that since this morning when I woke up and took a look at your hand. There's also the fact that Ron and Mrs Weasley keeps trying to get you and Ginny together. And you can't participate in any order meetings, but apparently you can participate in deadly tournaments, I'm actually quite pissed off about that one.” Declared Remus. 

“What are you saying?” 

“I think that what Remus are hinting at, is if we get the chance to join Voldemort we would take it.” Stated Harry. 

“Phew, I thought that you two would be pissed.” Said I relief was clearly evident in my voice. 

“Nope quite the opposite, now I think that we should join the others.” Said Remus. 

“Yeah we probably should, but before we go then I just wanna say something. Congratulations Harry for losing your virginity.” Said I teasingly. ‘I gotta admit I've never seen someone blush that red before.’ When I looked at Remus I knew that I needed to get us all out of the room, before Remus pounded on Harry. “Well then let's go join the burning chickens.” I said, while I walked out of the door, when I looked back I saw Remus give Harry a sweet kiss. ‘May you future be forever bright.’


	4. A heated conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you, Remus.” I said looking Remus in the eyes. 
> 
> “I love you too, Harry. I always will.”

Harry's P.O.V

When we walked down to join the others again, I sat beside Remus, I was still a little embarrassed about what Sirius had said. ‘How can he just say something like that.’

“Harry are you alright?” Asked Ginny. ‘Can't she just leave me alone, or is that to much to ask for?’ I put on my fake smile and answered her. 

“Yeah Ginny I'm fine.” 

“That's great mate, do you wanna play wizards chess.” Asked Ron. ‘No I don't wanna play that shitty game, you only wanna play it because you keep winning.’ 

“I would love to Ron, but professor Lupin has promised to help me with some homework.” 

“Really, why would you do homework?” Asked Ron. 

“Because Mr Weasley, it is important for Harry to pass his subjects.” Said Remus, you could clearly hear that it took every ounce of his patience not to strangle Ron. 

“Weren't you fired from school, because you're a werewolf. Doesn't that mean that you shouldn't teach Harry.”   
Remus started to growl, he looked ready to kill. 

“Ron, I think you should shut up as in right now.” I said venom laced in my voice. “C’mon Moony.” I said as I stood from my seat. Remus also stood up and followed me to my room. He then slammed door closed then he locked it and cast a silence spell. When Remus turned around his eyes were amber and I could see the lust in them. 

“That was hot, I would never think that you would cuss at Ron.” Remus went over to me and picked me up and then laid me down on the bed.  
He leaned down and kissed me, he softly took my bottom lip between his teeth.  
“I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you can't walk.” Remus growled.  
:  
:  
:

“Ah. Mmm harder Remus!” Remus took both my legs and hoisted them over his shoulders bending me in half. We had been going at it for an hour. Remus's cock rammed into my prostate, I've lost all my common sense and could only think about Remus's cock. He was gentle last night, but now he was fucking me like an wild animal.

“You like this don't you Harry, you love the feeling of my cock ramming into your prostate. You loved to be fucked like an animal, you love when I talk dirty. I would love to keep you in my bed all day and fuck you into oblivion.” Remus whispered in my ear. I came with a shout. 

“REMUS!” I clenched around him, it only took a few thrusts and I could feel Remus's knot starting to swell and catch on my rim. Remus spilled inside me with a groan. 

“Harry!” He adjusted us so I was laying on his chest. “Are you okay Harry?” Remus asked. 

“I'm totally fine.” I said. 

“That's good, I was afraid that I was too rough on you.” 

“I've never felt better. I would never have guessed that you could be that rough.” I said sounding as innocent as I could. 

“What a kinky little mate I have.” Remus say with a fond smile.

“I love you Remus.” I said looking Remus in the eyes. 

“I love you too, Harry I always will.” Remus answered kissing the hand were my scar was.   
‘I will always love you too, Remus. Now and always, till the end of time.’ And with that thought I fell asleep.


	5. ‘Coming out’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is gonna contain smut and bashing, if any of this makes you uncomfortable then this might not at all be the story that you would want to read... 
> 
> also if you’re a fan of Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny and/or Tonks then please don’t proceed to read this, because I’m gonna make these fuckers suffer.. 
> 
> though if you’re totally fine with any of this, then please enjoy.....
> 
> Also sorry for grammar mistakes I’m to tired to read this thing through..

Remus’s P.O.V

“Harry! Remus! You need to wake up now!” I groaned trying to turn away from the voice.

“The dinner is ready and if you don’t get up now, then Molly will come up here.” After hearing that I quickly sat up, Sirius were standing at the end of the bed looking at us with a smug look. 

“Harry you need to wake up now!” 

“Don’t wanna.” Harry said sleep lacing his voice.

“Did you–” 

“find Remus–” 

“and Harry?” Fred and George said.  
Harry quickly sat. 

“Fred, George what are you two doing in here?!” 

“Since you didn’t want to come down–” 

“we decide to come up here, to get you.” They answered finishing each other’s sentences. 

“Though we didn’t expect to see you in a situation like this.” Fred said. I chuckled seeing Harry blush. 

“You look beautiful with that blush on your cheeks.” I whispered in his ear. 

“You two–” 

“look great–” 

“together.” The two read heads said. 

“Yes don’t they.” Sirius said. 

“Thank you, can’t you say to Molly that we’ll be down in a minute.” I said. Remembering that my cock still were inside Harry, and I was starting to get hard again. 

“Of course.” The three answered. 

“But don’t take too long.” Sirius said before they left us with the door closed, I could hear Sirius casting a silencing charm. 

“How long have I been asleep.” Harry asked looking down at me, still not noticing that my cock still were inside him. 

“Five hours, we went up to your room when it was eleven o’clock.” I said rolling my hips. Suddenly realisation downed on Harry. 

“Ah, Remus.” He moaned. 

“Yes Harry?” I said thrusting one time. 

“Take me please, Remy.” Whined Harry. 

“Fine, but I have to take it out before my knot starts to catch. Okay?” I turned us around so Harry was lying on his back, and I started to thrust. First it was slow thrusts just to check if Harry was all right, then I started to go faster and soon Harry was screaming while scratching my back, I was sure that he were leaving marks. 

“More Remus!” It went on a few minutes and then I felt my knot starting to swell, so I pulled out and took Harry and mine cocks in one hand, and started to jerk off.  
:  
:  
:

“There you are, Harry dear. I’m happy that Remus let you join us for dinner, I bet you’re tired from all that homework.” Molly said.  
‘Bitch who does she think she is. Harry is my mate.’ I could feel my wolf starting to get angry, but I pushed it down.  
Again Harry sat down beside me. 

“Harry mate why aren’t you sitting with us?” Ron asked.  
‘Does he think that he’s allowed to call Harry his mate, it was fine the first time, but Harry IS MY MATE! I’M GONNA RIP HIM TO SHREDS.’ Suddenly I felt a hand on my thigh, I looked at Harry and he gave me a reassuring smile, of course it was small so the others wouldn’t figure our secret out.

“I just prefer sitting beside Remus for the time being.” Harry explained.

“WHY WOULD YOU PREFER TO SIT BESIDE A DANGEROUS MONSTER.” Ron yelled.

“Ron don’t talk to Harry and Remus that way!” Arthur said sternly. 

“Ron is right, Arthur honey. Remus is a beast and Harry is the boy who lived, what would people say when they discover that the chosen one rather wants to spend with a werewolf, than his best friend.” Molly said. A growl tore its way through my throat and I could feel my wolf starting to take over. 

“That’s enough! I’m tired of you getting all bitchy when things don’t go your way. Remus is a much better company than you are, he actually looks out for me and he makes me laugh. AND DON’T YOU DARE CALL HIM A MONSTER!” Harry yelled, he hadn’t realised that he was standing up.  
‘Our mate is so cute when angry, wanna kiss him.’ Before I knew what I was doing I had pulled Harry down, and planted my lips on his. I licked his lips asking for entrance, which I was granted. 

“Mmhm Remus.” 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO LITTLE INNOCENT HARRY!” Molly yelled. Forcing me to tear my lips away so I could growl at her. 

“I’m kissing my mate, and besides Harry is not as innocent as you think. ” Harry blushed when I said that. Suddenly we could hear someone laughing in the background.

“Haha That was entertaining, but I believe I owe you two money now.” Sirius said while trying to breath. 

“No-” 

“we can think-” 

“of something-” 

“way better than money.” The twins finished together.


	6. REWRITE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!

Hello my lovely readers.. It’s been a year and a half since I started to write this story.. and my writing have become better.. therefore I am starting to rewrite this story.. there’ll be a lot more content in each chapter... I have already written chapter 1... 

The new book is called The Saviour and his Wolf - REWRITE... if you liked this story then please got check in the rewrite..

For those who didn’t and those who have written mean comments, please don’t read it...   
it’s not for childish people who complains about every little thing..   
I knew that when I started this story that there would be a big age difference between Harry and Remus... buuut I did write what the pairing would be...   
sooo go cry in a corner if it bothers you, I’m not gonna stop just because some spoiled brats annoy me.   
I actually wanna thank you, you have inspired me to write more of these stories.. so thank you.

And thank you for the nice comments and the constructive criticism.. I’m forever grateful.. see ya!!


End file.
